


Hurts So Good

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Ethan and Luz take turns fulfilling their innermost desires.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Hurts So Good

Luz Beltrán will be the death of him.  
  
The unabashed minx behind closed doors slips her way into the private playful smirk meant only for him. The tight pencil skirt hidden beneath the lab coat teases him, taunts him, cries out to be hitched up around her hips—long legs begging to be spread open around his waist.

He’s privy to the meaning behind those stolen glances. He wants her, as does she—every second of every day, hence the way she purposefully bends over the desk, giving him a delectable view of her round ass. The brush of her shoulder as she walks past him, the touch so electrifying it’s a damn amazement he’s able to keep his hands to himself those long hours of work. And the mischievous gleam in her eye lets him know she knows it too well.

She’s ever the professional at work, but she can’t help but tease him in these small ways. It’s almost become their foreplay, because as soon as they arrive home, there’s not an ounce of hesitation as they unleash their unbridled passion on each other.

It’s finally just the two of them in the office. She sprawls out on the couch to rest her aching feet. His eyes dart to her as she lets out a satisfied moan. The sound so hot it makes his dick twitch. Her eyes shut, and she lolls her head back at finally getting a moment to rest her tired body.

“Come on, Rookie, let’s get you home.” She can hear him, but she doesn’t move. “Rookie…Luz…,” he repeats. He comes to sit beside her and caresses her soft cheek with his thumb.

This gesture of affection has always been her favorite. It’s one he resorted to back during her intern year when he couldn’t hold himself back, the only move he dared make. But now, there’s nothing in the way. No longer does any doubt about the two of them creep into his mind. He will never let anything break the bond they so deeply share.

He’s in a trance for a moment as his fingers trace her supple lips and the shape of her button nose. He’s once again captivated by the beauty of the woman he was given a second chance to be with. Something he’s entirely grateful for because he can’t envision a life without her in it. Not now, not ever.

_What a lucky bastard I am._

For a moment he believes she’s fallen asleep, but the upturned corner of her mouth and the flutter of her long eyelashes confirm otherwise. “You’re not fooling me, Luz.”

“If I pretend I’m asleep will you keep touching me like that?” she mumbles.

“If we bide our time here we’ll never get to the good stuff. Come on, I have a surprise waiting for us at home.” He pats her legs and gathers their belongings. Little does she know that his hands will soon be all over her, but he keeps that to himself for now.

At this she bolts upright on the couch. “What surprise?”

“It’s not a surprise if I tell you what it is. Let’s go.” He holds the door open for her.

She begins racking her brain for what it is. It’s not her birthday, it’s not their anniversary; it can only mean he’s planned some spontaneous date night. His admission excites her, and she’s filled with anticipation as her mind ponders at the possibilities. No matter what it is, she doesn’t mind spending an eventful evening with her favorite person.

As always, his expression is unreadable as they make their way out of the hospital. She’s in the middle of her train of thought when she feels his hand slip into hers. She feels the familiar warmth flush her cheeks, the tingling sensation rushing up her arm, like a giddy school girl holding hands with her crush for the first time. It is in a way, because this is the first time they’ve held hands in public. Though their relationship is no longer a secret, her heart swells each time he publicly declares her his.

•

In the car he offers no clues as to what the surprise is. _“Are we going out? If so, what should I wear?”_ Silence. _“Is it a belated birthday gift?”_ Nada. _“Are you getting back at me for teasing you about your lack of pancake-making skills this morning?”_ Zilch. _“Is it a g-rated surprise or…”_ The ghost of a smirk. Did she see that right? That was most definitely a smirk, and now her thighs are squeezing together.

It’s nearly nine by the time they arrive at the apartment. She can’t get over that damn devilish smirk that played on his face. Impatience has gotten the best of her as she watches him leisurely shrug his coat off and then feed Jenner. He’s whistling now. _So it’s like that, huh?_

She stands at the threshold of the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest. He remains nonchalant as he washes his hands at the sink.

“Oh, my god. Just tell me already!”

She can’t see the full-on grin tugging at his lips. He’s purposely delaying this for as long as possible. He _wants_ her begging. He turns around and sees that familiar fire in her eyes. She’s _desperate_ for whatever this is. He caught that hitch in her breath and her thighs clenching together in the car. She knows he’s up to something.

He grabs the hand towel hanging on the stove to dry his hands and leans against the counter. She remains still, as if searching for another smirk to break through his composed expression.

“Our food will get cold.”

They’d bought take-out for dinner. She can’t deny she _is_ hungry, for food and for something else. She groans at the prospect of having to wait a little longer for this surprise to be unveiled, but alas, she concedes.

15 minutes later, stomachs full, Luz follows behind Ethan as he heads for the shower.

“You’re impossible. I’ve been patient enough. What are you up to?”

Again, he’d remained tight-lipped in between bites of his food. And her scowl only deepened with each second, it took everything in him not to chuckle at her growing impatience.

He sheds his clothing piece by piece while she leans against the countertop, eyes narrowed straight at him. She stares at his naked form as he turns on the shower, his back muscles flex from the motion. His cute, tight ass is a delicious sight as he steps in. The cascade of water like a rainfall pouring down on Michelangelo’s statue of David.

“Patience is a virtue, Beltrán.” He turns around, letting out a short chuckle at the glaring eyes boring into him, until she adopts a casual smile and she begins disrobing.

“I’ll remember that next time.”

It’s a veiled threat, and he’ll surely be eating his own words later.

Showering together has become a part of their nightly routine. Because water conservation is extremely important—amongst other things. And his heated gaze traces every curve of her naked body, eyes lingering on her stiff brown nipples. He feels the blood rush straight to his cock, she never fails to make his body react. But as difficult as it is to resist just taking her right then and there, he wants them to wait, and he goes back to washing himself.

A gasping breath escapes him when he feels her soft tantalizing lips against his back, her arms grazing his hips. She plants warm kisses, they’re so tender yet he feels the hunger in them. He indulges in the feel of her mouth for only a moment, before willing himself to cease her teasing.

“As much as I would like to feel those pretty lips of yours all over me, please believe me when I tell you that the sooner we finish with this shower, the sooner we can get to what I have planned for us. Because if you keep teasing me the way you are, woman, you won’t leave me with any choice but to take you here and now.”

 _Take me_ , her inner voice begs. “And what’s so wrong with that?”

“The fun awaits us, trust me. It’ll be worth the wait. For now, keep those wandering hands and lips to yourself.”

Her heartbeat is accelerating at this oath. She can already feel the wetness in her core, standing so close to him but unable to touch, to taste, to devour. She throws a glance between his legs where his pink cock is standing at attention.

“Giving yourself blue balls, huh? This better be good.”

He throws a wink at her, and again that damn tug at the corner of his lips makes its taunting reappearance. “I’m _always_ good. And you won’t argue with that.”

He’s right. 100% right. Her mind suddenly betrays her, and the image of his head buried between her thighs flashes through her head. But she won’t indulge him with an answer, instead she attempts to ignore the throbbing ache down below and grabs the body wash to speed this up for whatever awaits her.

It had possibly been the quickest shower of their lives, and now she’s standing in front of the mirror with her blow dryer. Ethan takes this opportunity to get everything ready. In a quick haste, he gets out the items he’s been hiding in the far back of the closet, and places them on the bed.

He feels a thrilling excitement upon hearing her footsteps approaching the bedroom. But before she can step any closer, he strides to her side. His long legs making the distance a short one. He stands before her, blocking her way to the bedroom. She recognizes that devious glint in his eyes. They’re laser focused on hers.

“You’ve been… somewhat patient, but patient enough.” He stands behind her and covers her eyes with his hands. “What do you say we get this show on the road?”

She shivers at his breath fanning against her neck and ear, every hair on her body stands at the gruff whisper of his voice. She simply nods her head, and he leads her into the room. He finally stops when they cross the threshold, and he uncovers her eyes.

On their cotton bedspread, a variety of naughty toys lay, presented to her like a luxury car waiting to be test driven. A smile illuminates her face from ear to ear. Suddenly, any tiredness she felt earlier in the day is replaced by an exhilaration that takes over her body.

“How in the hell did you hide _this_?” She steps closer, admiring the kinky display.

He pulls her closer, following her line of sight to the various toys. “I have my ways.”

Suddenly it made sense as to why he always volunteered to get the mail. She recalls when they’d discussed their fantasies and perused several adult toy websites. Several of them she was curious to try caught her attention; she was all for him taking control, only if she could do the same. There was a wild amusement sparkling in his eyes when she presented him with the idea.

Discussing it was as far as they’d taken it. She had no idea he’d taken the liberty of ordering the toys she’d pointed out to him: the hitachi magic wand vibrator, a riding crop, a blindfold, and faux leather wrist cuffs.

They both admitted to trying it with handcuffs in the past and agreed they were terribly uncomfortable and better in theory than in practice, so the leather cuffs seemed like the best alternative.

Her hands circle around his neck, desperate for a taste of him.“Of course you do. Well, what the hell are we waiting for?”

“My thoughts precisely.”

As soon as the words leave his lips, he captures her mouth in a searing kiss. His taste is familiar and intoxicating, his invading tongue a reminder that he knows just how to use it. Every part of him is comforting; he’s her home. The way it was always meant to be.

The kiss grows hungrier, sloppier, and demanding. She drops the towel covering her body, and his hands immediately begin to roam every part of her naked silhouette, the shape he’s memorized. Yet he longs to discover more, to explore her in ways he hasn’t before. He ascends to the highest level of euphoric bliss, and he separates the kiss to steal a glance at the only pair of brown eyes that provide him his sense of peace.

She meets his gaze, completely lost in the shade of sapphire staring back at her. The bluest ocean, the brightest star in the sky, the most vivid of rainbows is reflected in them.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Just how goddamn gorgeous your eyes are. Also, your hard cock pressing against me is making my mind run wild.”

He grins and gathers her long hair over to her left shoulder for a taste of her soft skin. “Do tell.”

“Why don’t I show you instead. I need you so much right now.”

“Music to my ears.”

With a gentle shove, he falls back on the bed with a bounce. She crawls over him, biting her lower lip at the massive bulge expanding beneath the fabric of his boxers, his desire for her so evident.

She straddles him, resting her bare intimacy against his. “Now that we have these at our disposal, let’s put them to good use.” Her eyes drift to the toys beside them, his irises growing a shade darker as her tongue slides across her bottom lip. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Ethan.”

His hips buck involuntarily at her proclamation, his breath is unsteady at the feel of her wetness. He’s completely at her mercy, and that elevates his excitement. "Yes. Make me feel good. Christ, I need you.“

"Let’s get this party started then, shall we?” she declares with a waggle of her eyebrows.

She flashes him a mischievous grin as she grabs the cuffs and adjusts them around each of his wrists. Now fastened, she secures them over his head to the wrought iron headboard. Her chest hovers over him, and he lifts his head to graze his tongue on her left breast.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she reprimands him, though she wants nothing more than to feel that tongue work its magic on her nipples. “Did I say you could do that yet? Now who’s the impatient one?”

“Sorry, you’re hard to resist,” he answers with a warm flush to his cheeks.

Her eyes flick to the riding crop to his left, and she can’t help herself. “I think you need a smack for that… _bad boy_ …” She grimaces as soon as she utters the words, and they both burst into laughter. “Ew. That was sexier in my head.” His body shakes as his roaring laughter continues. “Oh, god. I ruined the moment!”

“You didn’t. Don’t fret, we’ve got all night,” Ethan reassures her once his breathing regulates. “Just be yourself. Don’t overthink this.”

“You’re right. We’ll just go with the flow.” She takes a deep breath, not dwelling on the cringeworthy, awkward moment. If anything, it makes her more grateful to have a partner like Ethan who she can have a laugh with at any time, even while she’s trying to be sexy. It _does_ make her feel sexy, she realizes. He always makes her feel sexy, especially when he looks at her the way he’s looking at her now.

His gaze never leaves hers as her laughter calms. It’s his favorite sound. Anything that comes out of her mouth is his favorite sound. He’ll never not be completely turned on by this woman.

He watches her pick up the blindfold, his anticipation builds. After one last look at the heated determination in her eyes, his sight goes dark. Every sense is heightened, and he waits with bated breath at what’s coming next.

He can’t see the glowing smile painted on her face, or the way her eyes travel over every carved muscle of his exquisite body. They linger on the v of his waistline and the impressive outline of his arousal—the fabric stained with either his precum or her wetness when she straddled him.

She begins with featherlight kisses on his chest, and his muscles contract at the contact. She feels the thundering of his heartbeat and hears the heavy breaths escaping him. Her lips move lower, relishing the soft moans she draws out of him.

At last, she hooks her fingers on the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down to reveal his leaking length, so gloriously thick and heavy. His breathing is ragged even before she’s touched that part of him.

The delicate sensation of her fingertips up and down his thighs is delicious torture, as evident in the way he squirms and the way his cock twitches.

“Enjoying this, baby?” He hears the smile in her sultry voice.

“Yes…god, yes,” he moans, mouth agape.

“Let’s try this…,” she trails off before he hears a low vibration.

He instantly knows what it is. He sucks in a breath and braces himself for what’s coming. The sound is overwhelming enough to nearly send him over the edge. This is uncharted territory for him, but he couldn’t be in better hands.

Those hands that continue teasing his inner thighs. He wants to beg for her touch, but holds himself back. It’s not until the silicone head of the vibrator teases his groin, inches away from his throbbing length, that he utters every throaty moan he’d been holding back.

“Fucking hell, that feels amazing!”

Luz giggles. “I haven’t touched you there yet.”

“I still stand by my statement,” he pants as jolts take over every muscle of his body. “Oh, my fucking god! Yes!” he cries out again when the vibration inches closer to his jerking dick.

After some more teasing, it finally makes contact against his swollen head. His hips arch, and an animalistic growl reverberates from the back of his throat. The sensation is overpowering. He tugs at his restrained hands, the loss of control both electrifying and frustrating.

“How does it feel?” she asks in a breathy whisper.

“Astounding.” His Adam’s apple bobs in his throat. “Keep doing that… now run it along my shaft,” he instructs.

She settles her body beside his just as she runs the vibrator along his shaft, tracing every vein in its silky-smooth path. Her lips are on his again, swallowing every masculine moan and groan she elicits.

She can’t tear her eyes away from the erotic sight of his cock bobbing uncontrollably from the vibrations. Everything about it makes her soaking wet, she can feel it between her thighs.

He’s panting heavily, on cloud nine, in seventh fucking heaven. Every part of his body is in complete rapturous bliss. But there’s something that would make it even better.

“I need your mouth, Luz,” he implores with every ounce of need.

“Your wish is my command.”

She trails her mouth from his neck to his navel, wet open-mouthed kisses, nibbling at the skin just the way he likes it. Finally, her lips take over where the vibrator had been. He squirms again at the sensation of them closing around the slick crown. She wraps her hand around his shaft, pumping up and down, as her tongue swirls and sucks.

He arches, he shudders, he cries out to her, chants her name like it’s the most powerful name that’ll ever spill from his lips. He can’t take it anymore. He needs the sexy vision of her taking him in her mouth.

“I’ve had enough of this thing. I need to see you. Please, Luz.”

Her lips curve into an incandescent smile, more than happy to oblige.

The sight is a radiant one. Ethan’s met with that heavenly smile, Luz’s lips so swollen and wet. Those dark irises hold him prisoner as she treks downward again, leaving no inch of skin untouched as she makes her way down. He sighs contentedly, melting right into the sheets, and holding his breath for her next move.

To enhance the pleasure and make him come like he’s never come before, she decides to take the vibrator again and rests it against his balls, while her mouth and other hand continue their ministrations.

It’s at this moment that he can’t hold it in anymore. He curses and bucks. He’s right at the edge, he can feel it at the pit of his stomach. He shouts out a warning, to which she nods encouragingly, her mouth still around him, ready for his release. His body tenses, and at last, he unravels with a roar.

She swallows every last drop, which keeps coming and coming, pulsing a never ending pulse. When it ends, he collapses back, his chest heaving up and down as he catches his breath.

“You look like you enjoyed that,” she says, breaking the silence.

“You are correct in that assessment. Utterly and completely correct.” He smiles down at her; a coat of sweat glistens on his body. “Now take these off, I need to touch you before I go insane.”

“Happy to,” she complies, ready to relinquish control over to him. The thought alone makes her dizzy with excitement.

As soon as the cuffs are off, his hands and lips are all over her. He devotes time to devouring every inch of skin he was deprived of. He’s a starved man, hungry for the most delectable dish.

“Are you ready for me?”

“Always.” She smiles, skimming her fingertips up and down his arms, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake.

His eyes flicker to the riding crop. “Shall we have another go at this?”

Her eyes instantly go wide, and she nods her head vigorously. Luz has often enjoyed spanking here and there. And Ethan is more than happy to provide her that when she asks for it. It gets him off every time she begs for him to go harder. Hence why she was drawn to this specific toy.

She lays on her stomach, ass in the air, biting her lip in anticipation. “Don’t hold back,” she tells him, voice laced with that toe-curling sultry tone.

“Tell me when it’s too much.”

He first kisses each cheek, caressing the soft skin with his palms. She flinches when the first smack comes. She loves it when it’s unexpected. He knows not to warn her when it’s coming. The second is harder. The sting of it hurting so good.

“Harder!”

 _Smack!_ Her cheeks jiggle, the pink tinge emerging more and more with each fierce contact. He pauses to kiss both spots tenderly.

“I think that’s enough, otherwise it’ll be difficult to sit down anywhere, and you’ll regret I didn’t stop sooner.”

“Let’s be real, I won’t be able to move at all once you’re through with me,” she quips, almost as a challenge, and looks over her right shoulder.

They lock eyes, he’s familiar with that expression. Before she can utter another word, he captures her lips and flips her on her back. His large hands engulf her own as he pins them over her head. The cuff are on her wrists now, and just like that, she’s restrained to the bed.

“Challenge accepted,” he answers, crashing their lips for another wild kiss.  
Her hardened peaks brushing against his chest tease him, aching to be devoured. His lips continue down her neck, each shoulder, and along her collarbone before closing around her nipples. She arches her chest, offering them completely to him, and he takes full advantage.

“Let’s up the ante,” he says with a wicked grin.

Her body ignites at the sound of the vibration. The spark courses through her, awakening every part of her. “R.I.P. me,” she affirms. Ready to die a beautiful orgasmic death.

He chuckles, kissing her cheek. “Would you like to try it?”

“Uh, _yes_. Sign me the fuck up. Let’s do this.”

Though Luz has already owned her fair share of vibrators over the years, she’s never experienced them with a partner. Luckily, that’s about to change. And with the sexiest man she’s ever known, no less. _Hallelujah_.

He positions himself on top of her, his knee wedged between her legs, and skims the vibrator along her chest, watching her face closely for her reaction when it comes closer to her nipples. She curses, bucking her hips for that friction, which his leg provides.

He grazes it against her nipples, the sensation causing her to become a writhing mess beneath him, grinding her drenched intimacy against his leg.  
Needing to taste her, he moves down to kiss her inner thighs, and teases the vibrator around the bundle of nerves crying out for his touch.

“Ethan, please…” she pleads, quivering with need.

“It’d be my pleasure,” he answers before spreading her slit open and running his tongue up and down, slowly lapping at her folds, taking his sweet time to savor her taste.

Ethan is by far the best lover she’s ever had. She hadn’t known the true extent of carnal pleasure until she experienced it with Ethan. It was as if her entire body had awoken the first time they slept together.

He took the time to become acquainted with every part of her body. No part of her ever felt neglected. There was communication, what she enjoyed and what she didn’t, never any judgement. Her pleasure mattered just as much, if not more, than his own.

_What a lucky bitch I am._

She can’t contain the screams when he switches between his mouth and the vibrator on her clit. It’s double the pleasure, unlike anything she’s ever experienced.

He keeps her trembling legs spread wide apart as he continues sucking, the vibrator now on her nipples again.

The needy whimpers, the long moans, the ragged breaths, is all affirmation he needs. The salacious soundtrack of those sounds, her sweet taste, it all makes him float on air. He’s completely devoted to making every time the best possible experience.

“Ethan! Inside me, now… please… I need you!”

She doesn’t have to ask him twice, he’s steel-hard again and desperate to be inside her. In one swift movement, he’s on top of her. He buries his face in her neck, and they cry out in unison as he enters her.

He immediately sets the pace. His thrusts are sharp and deep. Luz feels the desperate urge to rake her fingernails down his back, to roam her hands down his firm ass to push him further into her.

He consumes every sound she makes, devours every delicious moan with his mouth. Their movements become frenzied, and she sinks her teeth into his shoulder, making him groan from the pain and the pleasure of their bodies connecting in beautiful chaotic rhythm.

She’s at the edge, her thighs squeeze him tighter. “I-Ethan, I’m close,” she shudders and whimpers into his sweat-glistened neck.

“Let go, Luz. I’ve got you, let go,” he encourages in between heavy breaths and plays with her clit to drive her release.

The pressure erupts, ecstasy floods through every inch of her body as she comes with a blissful scream. Her walls squeeze around him, bringing him to his own climax. He throbs and spills himself inside her, so warm and thick.

After a moment once their bodies have relaxed, and once her hands are finally free, they’re nestled together and basking in the afterglow. Dreamy-eyed, glistening skin, tousled hair, swollen lips, and sensitive all throughout.

Her face is nuzzled in his neck, while his fingers trace patterns along her back.“I think I’m gonna need another shower after _that_ ,” her muffled voice speaks.

“I like you dirty,” he contends, and a combined giggle echoes throughout the room.


End file.
